Cland Ann (TV series)
:For the title character, see Cland Ann. Cland Ann, also known as Cland and Japper in other countries, is an American animated fantasy sitcom created by Geo G. for the American Broadcasting Company. The series sets in a world of creatures with humans called Cremos, and follows of a teenage boy named Cland Ann who teams up with a small white human (species from the Geo Universal franchise) named Japper McJapps to solve numerous problems, hang out with their other friends and stop villains from invading their home. Originally intended to premiere on the Fox Broadcasting Company, it was instead aired in the United States on ABC on September 7, 2001, to May 21, 2014, before ceasing production. However, in June 2016, Geo G. asked he is going to revive the show based on DVD sales, a la Futurama. On July 5, 2016, he stated that the series would be revived after Cland Ann: Silo Wilo Strikes Back, was released on DVD and Blu-ray in early 2017. Fox had picked up the show for 26 new half-hour episodes, which will air in 2017 and 2018 on Sundays. The show was also renewed for a fifteenth season. Development Creator Geo G. came up with the concept for Cland Ann in 1994, envisioning a story where a white human from the Geo Universal series meets a real human from the real Planet Earth in a world of humans and imaginary creatures and monsters. Geo began working with Michael Wildshill in August 1997 to develop the idea and bring the show to Fox. As the rest of the Glass Ball Productions team were working on Geo TV, only few of the animators were allocated to the project. The rest of the team began work on Cland as well after the release of Geo TV. During the show's development at Fox, the show was originally called Cland and Japper. Other titles that had been considered include, among others A Boy and His White Fellow, Two Abnormal Bros, and Humans and Creatures. On November 20, 1999, it was revealed that the show's title was changed to Cland Ann, thus making the main protagonist as the titular character of the show. The show's original title, Cland and Japper, is still used in other countries. The show was in development for almost five years, and due to Fox moving Geo TV to ABC in 2000, Cland Ann was moved to the said channel instead. Like Geo TV, Cland Ann was aired on Fox in some other countries like the United Kingdom. A sneak peek for the show was aired on August 27, 2001, with the Geo TV season 3 finale "Join the Gang Guys". In September 2003, the Cartoon Network acquired syndication rights to Cland Ann as well as Geo TV for its Adult Swim block. On May 21, 2014, ABC cancelled the series, mainly due to Geo wanting to continue working on the post-production of Gabriel Garza 2, as well as Geo TV, among others. However, in June 2016, Geo G. stated he is going to revive the show, based on DVD sales, a la Futurama. On July 5, 2016, he announced that the series would be revived after Cland Ann: Silo Wilo Strikes Back, was released on DVD and Blu-ray in early 2017. The fourteenth season, which will contain 26 episodes, of Cland Ann will air in September 2017 on Sundays on Fox rather than ABC, so this would be one of Geo G's current Fox animated shows, along with Life of a Teenage Rockstar. Similarly, an email sent to fans from Geo and Wildshill reported that Marsden, Casella, Hayden, Gough, Cummings, MacNeille, Harnell, Walch, LaMarche, Welker, and Geo would all be returning for the revival. It was also confirmed that Jon Mack would also return to reprise her role as Jordan Robertson. Episodes Characters Coming soon! Cast and Crew Cast members Main cast *Jason Marsden as Cland Ann / Micky Mac / Wanny *Max Casella as Japper McJapps *Pamela Hayden as Dila Rollad / Lucy / Erin *Michael Gough as Lord Zamo / Pippo Hippo *Jim Cummings as King Silo Wilo / Booty Booto / Nitz *Tress MacNeille as Susan Ann / Queen Zilo Wilo / Cinder / Lalo *Jess Harnell as Marty Ann / Bilo / Zack *Hynden Walch as Temmy *Maurice LaMarche as the Birdmonkeys / Tark *Frank Welker as Masto / Pob / the Birdmonkeys / creatures' and animals' vocal voices *Geo G. as various voices Supporting cast *Cree Summer as Jacqueline *Tom Kenny as Panza *Billy West as Jerm LaShade *Jon Mack as Jordan Robertson Coming soon! Additional cast Coming soon! Guest stars Coming soon! Crew Coming soon! Ratings Like Geo TV, ABC rated their Cland Ann episodes at a normal TV-PG-DLSV rating, but stronger episodes like "Oh Crap! Wartime" were TV-14. Films A theatrical film based on the series titled Cland Ann: The Movie was released in theaters on October 18, 2002, a year after the show premiered. A direct-to-video film, entitled ''Cland Ann: Silo Wilo Strikes Back'''' was released on DVD and Blu-ray on January 26, 2017. Video games A selection of video games based on the show have been released. Comic strip A comic strip based on the show, titled ''Cland Ann: The Comic, was first published on December 18, 2008. Trivia *Many people have compared the Cland Ann main and minor characters with the Geo TV main and secondary characters such as Japper McJapps is Cland Ann's Geo Guy, Lord Zamo is Cland Ann's Mr. God or Tark and Pob are Cland Ann's Frank and Larry. **A running joke is that on Geo TV, Cland Ann is a fictional cartoon show. On Cland Ann, however, it is Geo TV that is a fictional cartoon show.